La petite voleuse aux babouches
by Reimusha
Summary: Tout était prêt pour cette soirée. Vous aviez tout prévu, jusque dans les moindres détails, et vous vous apprêtiez à passer un réveillon digne d'un roi au bras de votre compagne. C'était compter sans les facéties du TARDIS et le hasard d'une rencontre pour le moins singulière.


**La petite voleuse aux babouches**

* * *

 _Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre des défis du site fanfictionsfr_ _._

 _Étaient imposés l'absence de dialogues et un crossover entre un fandom sérieux et un second plus fantasque._

 _Cette fic est également un présent de Noël que je destine à_ ** _OldGirlNoraArlani_** _en remerciement de son implication sur le site, de ses nombreux commentaires et de ses conseils, toujours avisés, sur mes propres fics._

* * *

Le plafonnier grésille dans un zonzonnement agaçant, avec la persévérance remarquable d'un moustique obstiné. Abruti de fatigue, vous considérez d'un œil las l'ampoule nue qui pend tristement au bout de sa douille aux fils échevelés et poussez un soupir résigné.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, votre compagne vous tourne résolument le dos et vous percevez dans sa posture crispée tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouve à votre égard.

Vous reconnaissez piteusement qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de vous en vouloir. Ne lui aviez-vous pas promis un inoubliable Réveillon à la Cour de la Reine ? Une fantastique soirée de faste et d'apparat à laquelle elle rêvait de se joindre. Avec vous. Une fois de plus, le TARDIS ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et, espiègle, vous a recraché à une date et un lieu qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que vous aviez décidé pour Rose et vous.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que votre curiosité maladive prenne le dessus, vous poussant à explorer le monde qui s'offrait à vous ? Comme si vous n'en aviez pas vu assez ! Vous auriez pu renoncer, rejoindre le TARDIS pour y corriger les coordonnées de votre destination et aller danser au célèbre Bal de la Reine comme vous l'aviez initialement prévu. Comme vous auriez brillé au bras de votre douce et belle compagne ! Que d'envieux auriez-vous fait sous l'identité usurpée du Duc et de la Duchesse de Norfolk… Mais non ! Vous avez insisté, plaidant auprès d'elle votre soif de savoir et votre esprit aventureux, lui rappelant avec une vanité ronflante et paternaliste que le TARDIS pouvait vous mener où et quand bon vous semblait.

Qu'il vous suffisait de claquer des doigts.

Claquer des doigts, tu parles ! Votre vieille amie fait bien ce qu'elle veut. Quel dessein singulier a prévalu à sa décision de vous envoyer ici, ce soir ? Vous ne le saurez jamais. Mais vous lui garderez longtemps rancune d'avoir ruiné une sortie qui s'annonçait aussi amusante que prometteuse si vous en jugez par l'enthousiasme avec lequel Rose se pressait contre vous avant l'ouverture fatidique des portes.

Vous coulez un regard discret vers celle qui illumine vos voyages. La belle frissonne, grelottant de froid dans sa splendide robe de soirée victorienne au décolleté dramatiquement affriolant. En galant gallifréen, vous brûlez de déposer sur ses épaules blanches votre lourde veste de cuir, si chaude et confortable, pour la préserver des vents coulis mordants qui sévissent dans cet endroit inhospitalier mais vous n'en faites rien, reconnaissant dans la raideur de sa nuque sa farouche détermination à bouder votre sollicitude pourtant sincère.

Vous contemplez en silence ses bras nus dont les rondeurs encore enfantines ne cessent de vous rappeler à l'ordre. Sa jeunesse et son enthousiasme sont de véritables baumes qui apaisent la colère sourde dans laquelle macèrent vos vieux cœurs aigris et fatigués et la reconnaissance exaltée qu'elle vous inspire vous fait parfois perdre de vue certains détails. Comme votre abyssale différence d'âge, et son ignorance touchante et innocente du Mal. De vos voyages, elle n'en retient que la beauté, s'émerveille de tout et refuse systématiquement de sombrer dans le chaos où mènent la peur et la fureur qui brûlent encore au fond de votre âme tourmentée. A chacune de vos aventures, votre compagne, toute à sa naïveté, vous donne une leçon de vie et de tolérance. Vous êtes perpétuellement stupéfait de la voir aborder les situations les plus complexes avec un point de vue si radicalement opposé au vôtre et, si les premières fois ont été parfois sources de friction entre vous, vous devez admettre qu'en dépit de sa jeunesse, elle est parvenue à vous changer. Elle vous a affronté avec fougue, vous et votre terrible arrogance de grand Seigneur du Temps tout-puissant, et elle vous a rabattu votre caquet prétentieux plus souvent que vous ne sauriez le dire.

Et vous adorez ça. La voir sourire est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'univers vous ait fait en neuf siècles d'existence. Vous seriez prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui arracher ce rire que vous aimez tant. Elle est votre soleil, la joie de vos vieux jours. Votre raison de vivre.

Votre rédemption.

Alors pourquoi Diable avez-vous négligé ses suppliques ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle piquait une colère et vous faisait un caprice toutes les dix minutes… La pauvre ne voulait qu'une chose, une seule : que vous l'emmeniez au Bal, comme vous le lui aviez promis. Mais non ! Vous, grand nigaud que vous êtes, vous l'avez ignorée et n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête. Ah ! Il est beau, maintenant, l'orgueilleux Seigneur du Temps. Il a l'air fin !

Vous soupirez et détournez les yeux, accablé. Vous essayez tant bien que mal de ne pas songer à la façon dont la soirée aurait pu se dérouler si vous n'aviez pas joué au Bon Samaritain.

Comment auriez-vous pu prévoir ?

Elle semblait perdue, cette gamine. Seule, avec sa tenue légère et son sac à dos, son regard un peu halluciné et son baragouin suraigu. Que faisait-elle dehors par un temps pareil, sans adulte pour la surveiller ?

Vous avez simplement voulu l'aider. Vous montrer digne de la compagnie de Rose et de l'admiration aveugle et incompréhensible qu'elle voue à votre misérable petite personne.

Vous fermez les yeux et vous remémorez votre rencontre avec cette étrange petite fille, tentant de comprendre à quel moment les choses ont commencé à déraper. De prime abord, elle n'avait rien de remarquable, sinon ses vêtements inadaptés à la saison et sa manie crispante à glisser des mots étrangers dans toutes ses phrases. Vous avez bien noté cette tendance à une kleptomanie décomplexée lorsqu'elle fouillait sans discrétion dans vos poches avant d'accuser d'un ton lourd de reproche cette peluche miteuse qu'elle vous a désigné comme un renard. Comment l'appelait-elle, déjà ? Fouineur ? Faucheur ?

Chipeur. C'est ça.

Qu'elle était donc pénible, d'essayer de vous voler votre tournevis sonique. Surtout avec un doigté pareil. Un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine aurait été moins balourd qu'elle.

Mais les enfants n'ont-ils pas tous ce fichu dada de vouloir barboter les affaires d'autrui ? Vous avez laissé couler et vous êtes risqué à une conversation avec elle dans l'espoir d'apprendre où et à qui la ramener.

Sans doute votre véritable calvaire a-t-il débuté ici, lors de vos premiers échanges. Vous croyez vous souvenir que c'est à partir de là que Rose vous a suggéré de ne pas insister et de retourner au TARDIS. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas écoutée ? Pire, vous l'avez réprimandée pour son manque de compassion ! Pourtant, vous savez depuis longtemps que son intuition est meilleure que la vôtre. Vous auriez dû lui prêter une oreille plus attentive. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Une envie de briller devant elle ? D'enfin lui prouver que, vous aussi, vous pouvez être gentil et plein de bonne volonté ? Ou était-ce une sorte de vengeance, pour toutes les fois où elle vous a regardé de travers alors que vous preniez des décisions difficiles ?

Toujours est-il que votre discussion avec cette enfant s'est rapidement avérée aussi utile qu'un toit ouvrant sur un sous-marin. Vous n'êtes certes pas toujours un modèle de cohérence lorsque vous parlez, mais cette petite, bon sang ! Elle yoyote sérieusement de la touffe ! Tandis que vous avez entamé le chemin qui devait, d'après elle, la ramener _à la maison_ , elle s'est mise à délirer : s'adressant sans cesse à ses babouches, elle voulait à chaque coin de rue consulter une carte mystérieuse sur laquelle vous avez clairement identifié le Mordor, enseveli sous une myriade de paillettes multicolores, et braillait à tue-tête des consignes de sécurité débiles dès que vous franchissiez un passage clouté. Tout ceci dans un agaçant galimatias franco-hispano-britannique du plus vilain effet.

Vous avez fini par comprendre qu'elle était un peu simplette et avez gaillardement décidé de la conduire au commissariat le plus proche, suivi de mauvais gré par une Rose furibonde qui ne pouvait que soupirer après un réveillon royal qui s'éloignait inexorablement.

Un choc sur votre épaule vous interrompt dans vos pensées et vous repoussez, dégoûté, le pauvre hère en haillons qui s'est endormi en bavant sur votre veste. Vous balayez du regard la prison dans laquelle on vous a balancés et avisez Rose, prostrée et grelottante au milieu des couvertures crasseuses qui moisissent sur les bancs austères. Vous percevez les regards concupiscents qui s'appesantissent sur ses formes généreuses et vous vous morigénez avec véhémence pour l'avoir une fois de plus entraînée dans une situation inextricable. Pris d'une soudaine colère, vous vous levez d'un bond et agrippez les barreaux de votre cellule auxquels vous vous collez étroitement, faisant fi des traces à l'origine douteuse dont ils sont maculés. Du mess retentissent des éclats de voix qui couvrent la douce mélopée des cantiques de Noël et vous vous époumonez pour bramer une nouvelle fois votre innocence dans l'indifférence générale. Las ! Vous ne parvenez qu'à vous attirer les lazzis moqueurs des quelques détenus éméchés qui partagent votre geôle en cette veille de Noël.

On vous y reprendra à vouloir jouer les gros durs au cœur tendre. La prochaine fois que vous verrez une fillette solitaire et apparemment livrée à elle-même, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de voler à son secours.

Mais aussi, comment auriez-vous pu vous douter que le sac de cette satanée gamine était bourré d'héroïne ?

Cinq kilos ! Douce Gallifrey !

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses sur son étrange comportement : la môme avait goûté à son propre chargement et elle était totalement schlass !

Et, pour terminer en beauté, ce n'est qu'une fois au mitard que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise voleuse que ça : à force d'acharnement, cette peste a finalement réussi à vous chaparder votre tournevis.

Fantastique…


End file.
